


Grocery Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: American setting, College AU, Drabble, F/M, Silly, These aren't for me I swear, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle just came to run errands for Ronald. She didn't expect to get a date out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

Grelle turned into the Forbidden Aisle of the college's student store. She smoothed out her skirt, eyes scanning the shelves. Ronnie needed rubbers. She stifled a giggle and made a mental not to write that poetry down.  
She reached for the exact brand and size Ronald needed and her hand brushed someone else's.  
“OhmygodI'msosorryMiss.”  
Grelle raised a brow and turned her head to say something. She didn't expect the man to be such a tall, dark, handsome drink of water.  
“Well, I don't know why I'm buying them. We'll only need one pack,” Grelle blurted out. Face heated as she realized just what she'd said, she snatched up what Ronald needed while the man was frozen. She turned to leave only to feel the man gently take her hand.  
“What's you name?” he asked.  
She stared at him. “Grelle.”  
“English?”  
“Well, I don't see why major matters,” she said with a half-shrug.  
“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Your accent.”  
She raised a hand, fingers on her throat. “Oh. Yes. I'm a transfer student.” She licked her lips –ruining her lipstick—and tucked a lock of vibrant red hair behind her ear.  
He let go on her hand and touched his chest. “I'm Agni. Transfer from India.”  
Grelle chuckled, “And you're already hitting it big?” She nodded at the condoms in his hand.  
“Oh, no,” Agni said quickly. “These are for a friend, Soma. He's pretty popular with the people around here.”  
“Same,” she admitted. “Ronald's too embarrassed to be an adult.” With a grin, she added, “We should have a proper date.”  
Agni nodded, “And we won't need any of these.”  
“Don't be too sure,” she told him with a wink. She turned and left him there. She should probably force Ronald to get his own condoms so she would have time to do shopping for herself.


End file.
